In a case where a slider for a slide fastener to be attached to a jacket such as a ski suit for use in cold regions is made of metal, when the slider directly touches the skin (e.g. the neck, a shoulder or the chin) of a user in a cold atmosphere, the user has cold feeling and feels uncomfortable. As a countermeasure, the slider is subjected to cold feeling preventive treatment to have the function of preventing cold feeling.
For instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration for imparting the function of reducing cold feeling to a metal fastener slider. Specifically, a cover is attached to a lower blade of a slider body, and a space is defined between the lower surface of the lower blade and the plane of the cover. Since air having high heat insulation property is sealed inside this space, direct transfer of the low temperature of the slider body to the skin is prevented or slowed down.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses attaching extremely short fibers of, for example, silk, hair, cotton or synthetic fiber, to the entire surface of a slider body by electro-deposition fiber implantation or using an adhesive in order to improve decorative properties. Although this slider is not dedicated to reduce cold feeling, its function of reducing cold feeling is effective to a certain level.
Although the slider having the function of reducing cold feeling disclosed in Patent Document 1 above can realize the effect of preventing or slowing down the direct transfer of the low temperature of the slider body to the skin, the effect of reducing cold feeling may significantly decrease when a long time has passed. In addition, since the cover is attached to the slider, it is required to form an engaging portion for fixing the cover to the slider body, thereby making it difficult to suppress fabrication time, cost, or the like. In addition, the major component of the cover material is a resin material, which gives cold feeling in extremely cold regions or the like.
Although the slider disclosed in Patent Document 2 can realize the function of reducing cold feeling in a certain level, when the jacket with the slider attached thereto is washed several times, the short fibers attached to the slider are stripped off, thereby causing the problem of insufficient durability.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H07-21124
Patent Document 2: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S44-13524